


The Prize

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by LioraJeanA summer romp in the water has an unnoticed spectator.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made. Broke, don't sue me or eat me or anything.  
> Story Notes: For Jinx.

Merry and Pippin tore at their clothing, racing to see which was the quickest in getting totally nude. They smirked devilishly at one another; both determined to trounce the other. The hobbits began to pant as various articles of their clothing piled up on the terrain around them.

The heat of the summer and afternoon sun surrounded the stripping lads, the sound of the water hole mingling with the boys' shuffling.

Throwing his trousers, the last piece of attire, onto the ground, Merry let out a hoot of victory. He placed his hands proudly on his hips, as he stood, gloriously naked, with his clothes scattered around him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled cheekily at Pippin. Laughing, he turned and darted for the water and dived in, bobbing back up moments later.

Pippin, accepting his defeat, slowed the pace at which he undressed. Merry leisurely eyed his cousin as he stripped, silently taunting Pippin for his loss. Pippin made silly faces at Merry as he removed the remainder of his garb, kicking his trousers off.

"I'll 'ave you for that, Brandybuck," he jested as he dug his feet into the soil to get a running start. He flew wildly into the water, spraying it in every direction and disappearing under the depths of it.

Merry knew perfectly well what his friend would try to do. He tread frantically in the water as he strained to detect the direction from which Pippin would ascend. He felt hands on his hips as his cousin blasted from the water and gripped him from behind.

Pippin giggled as his hands moved from Merry's hips to his hair and plunged him under the water. He held his cousin down as the panicked hobbit fought him. Merry climbed his way back to the surface of the water, returning to the air with a cry.

"Pip," Merry whined, coughing and sputtering. "That was mean!"

Realizing that his cousin's hurt was not in jest, Pippin's paddled over to him and lifted a dripping hand to tenderly stroke his hair. "I'm sorry, Merry," he said as his eyes grew wide and his mouth contorted to a concerned frown. He took Merry by the hand and led him toward the bank, treading until their feet touched murky sand.

Pip wrapped his arms around Merry, pulling him close to comfort him. Merry's coughing subsided, and the cousins were left standing waist deep in the water, holding one another.

Merry drank in the feeling of his best friend pressed nude against him. His skin felt alive against that of his cousin, chest against chest, hips against hips. The warmth of Pippin was possibly more comforting than any words of remorse. He felt his heartbeat quicken as Pippin's hands began to roam his body.

"I never got my prize for winning the race," Merry whispered into Pip's daintily pointed ear.

"Prize?" Pippin questioned, pulling back and looking at his friend quite innocently. It was a gaze of pure virtue, his eyes inquisitive, his head cocked slightly to one side and his mouth parted slightly. Realizing that Pippin honestly did not know his intentions, Merry raised an eyebrow and widened his eyes. Pippin's face turned to an expression of desire, shifting to a knowing half-grin when it dawned on him what Merry had meant.

Merry's right hand wandered delicately down from Pippin's back, caressed his side and stroked a lazy circle on his hip. He admired the beautiful lad that Pippin had become. Merry so loved the way his cousin's face could express childlike mischief, mature insight and, as it did then, such a depth of lust.

It was then that the pair became too lost in one another to be bothered with the scene around them. Everything surrounding them seemed to disappear; they were the only things that seemed to exist in the universe.

Delicately, Merry ran his first finger softly over his cousin's hip, traveling up his tummy and gliding over his chest. This invoked a delighted sigh from Pippin, who squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head. Merry took advantage of the new angle and nibbled at the younger hobbit's pointed ear, earning him a cry of delight.

He felt Pippin shove his hips forward. "Merry," he begged. "Don't tease me."

With a joyful giggle, Merry carried his hand subtly over his friend's chest, detouring to caress his nipples. He then traveled again over Pip's abdomen and settled on his arousal. With that contact, Pippin shakily released the breath he had been holding in his lungs.

With the greatest of care, Merry stroked at him using just his fingertips, enjoying the sight and sound of Pippin squirming and whimpering.

Pippin's need overcame him, and he impatiently grabbed Merry's fingers, tightening them around him and bucking his hips forward. Merry bit down gently on Pippin's ear, then traced his tongue up and over the point. With a soft chuckle, he began to place delicate kisses on Pippin's neck. He pushed back on Pippin's thrusting and tightened his hand around him.

Pip used his free hand to dig painfully into Merry's shoulder, making deep marks as his body tensed. Merry felt the final push into his fist, and savored Pippin's cries as he came. Pippin collapsed onto Merry, releasing his hand in favor of wrapping his arms around his cousin's back and clasping at his neck.

Merry took the younger hobbit into his arms as the tension in his body was slowly replaced with tranquil afterglow. Pippin laid his head on Merry's shoulder and absently kissed at the marks he'd left. The friends embraced, Merry's hands traveling up Pippin's back and gently tangling themselves in his wet curls. Pippin made small, appreciative whimpers in his cousin's ear. A radiance of adoration and release surrounded the pair, settling over them.

Leaning forward, Merry pursed his lips and sent a gentle breeze into Pippin's ear. "It looks like you got the prize instead," he teased as he pushed Pip's tresses back. He shifted downwards and placed a tender kiss on Pippin's jaw line.

Quiet laughter came from the direction of the embankment, breaking the mood and causing the lovers to abruptly sever their cuddling. Pippin stumbled back with a cry, falling down into the water. Merry froze, his mind racing with the possibility of a thrashing or worse for being caught in a compromising position with another lad, most especially his cousin. He silently kicked himself for not being more cautious in such a public place.

"No," came a voice from behind a tree a few feet up the embankment. "I was the one that got the prize."

Putting his pipe in his mouth, Frodo stepped out from behind the tree. A grin creeping up his face, he crossed his arms and shook his head at the terrified couple. He rolled back on his heels and jammed his hands in his pockets. With a final hearty laugh, he turned around and trudged away from the bank and into the grass.

Pippin gaped as he pulled himself onto his feet, flailing water everywhere as he did so. Merry breathed a deep sigh of relief, his muscles relaxing slightly.

"Excellent show, lads," Frodo called back, as he walked away from the stunned lovers.


End file.
